The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachines, and, more particularly, to improved tip shroud geometries for a turbomachine blade.
Turbomachines include compressors and turbines, such as gas turbines, steam turbines, and hydro turbines. Generally, turbomachines include a rotor, which may be a shaft or drum, to which turbomachine blades are attached. Certain turbomachine blades may include tip shrouds to meet structural and/or performance requirements. For example, the tip shroud of a turbomachine blade may reduce leakage or cross flow from a pressure side (e.g., a concave face) to a suction side (e.g., a convex face) side of the turbomachine blade. However, the tip shroud may be subjected to centrifugal loading, which may cause elevated stresses at the root of the tip shroud and potentially reduce the useful life of the turbomachine blade and/or the rotor.